These Sins That We Forgive
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: *Sequel to "This Grace We Now Receive"* Skye and Grant Ward, now known as Matthew and Maya Jennings, see some unexpected people at the dedication of their daughter. Better yet, a box has been left in the pastor's office, addressed to them and signed with a bunch of letters. Forgiveness comes in the strangest of forms...


_**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**_

 **AN: So, a lot of people requested a sequel to my other fanfic "This Grace We Now Recieve." I was surprised by the amount of feedback it got, it made me smile. This is for all of you that reviewed, favorited, and followed that story. If you haven't read it, this really won't make a whole lot of sense, so go check it out!**

* * *

Maya Jennings stepped from the passenger's side of a black Lexus. Pulling the handle of the backseat door, she leaned inside and began unbuckling the car seat of the sleeping baby girl that sat there, one thumb in her mouth.

Her husband appeared beside her, smiling down at both of them. When Maya had the child securely in her arms, he shut the door and they headed into the small country church that they attended regularly.

It wasn't quite time for service, so the couple socialized in the foyer for a couple of minutes, chatting with their friends until the pianist began the first of the morning's worship. Then they headed into the sanctuary and took their usual spot in the pews.

They sang a few songs and said a verse, then the pastor prayed and began speaking. Maya heard the doors open and shut, as a couple of late-comers entered the sanctuary. She didn't give it much thought then, as she usually greeted new people afterwards, and only glanced back for a second. They'd sat directly behind her a few rows back, so she couldn't see them without turning fully, and she didn't want to jostle the baby in her arms. She decided she'd recognize anyone unfamiliar and say hello later, so she turned her attention back to the pastor.

The service drew to a close, and Pastor Owens called Matthew and Maya up to the front of the church.

"Today we're celebrating the dedication of little Grace. You all probably remember the day she was born, the day with the earthquakes. She's a very special little girl."

Matthew beamed, as did his wife. Grace stared at the ceiling fan and cooed.

The pastor read out of a little black book, and the couple vowed to raise their child in the footsteps of God as best as they were able. Then Pastor Owens challenged the congregation to aid them whenever possible in their mission, and said a short prayer as he held the baby.

"Grace Elora Jennings, I dedicate you in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. May you strive to follow the Lord all of the days of your life, and may he bless you beyond measure."

He then handed the little girl back to her mother as the rest of the church stood and clapped.

Maya felt her husband stiffen beside her, and looked up from her child's eyes. What she saw made her gasp.

It was Phil Coulson and Melinda May, dressed in good clothes and clapping, a smile on both of their faces. Phil gave a small nod when he caught her eye, conveying that he held nothing against her, and that she wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

The pair slipped quietly out of the sanctuary before anyone even realized they were there, but the two they'd needed to see had seen them, so they'd fulfilled their mission.

Melinda slid gracefully into the passenger's seat of a car closely resembling the one beside it, perhaps a little newer. Phil climbed in beside her and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and into the rolling countryside hills.

It was quiet for a while, then May spoke.

"Do you think they were upset we were there? I mean, now we know where they live, who's to say we won't turn them in or come after them?"

Coulson glanced at her, smiled, and placed a hand over hers.

"I think they trust us. And they were nervous when they first saw us, but then they seemed okay with it. More Skye than Grant, but you know. I think we're good."

Melinda sighed. "I hope so. And I hope they get our package."

"I left it in the Pastor's office, he'll give it to them. Now relax, we've got a bit of a drive."

He pulled onto the main road as she settled comfortably into her seat, closing her eyes and letting her mind play through all of the good memories she had of the two former agents, not knowing her husband beside her was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Skye watched as the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents left, then gave a tiny sigh. It had been nice to see them, even if it was only for a second. Grant relaxed as well, putting an arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

They exited the sanctuary and Skye handed Grace to her father, heading into the church's kitchen and bringing out a cake and some punch.

They chatted with friends for a while and showed off their little girl, then people gradually began to leave until it was just them and the Pastor, who was holding a small brown box.

"This was in my office, addressed to you guys. It's signed "P, M, J, L, B, La." I hope _you_ know what that means." He said, handing them the package with a small chuckle. Skye took it and and smiled, then shouldered her bag and opened the door, holding it while Grant walked out with Grace. They headed over to their car, and after buckling in their sleeping infant, headed towards their lakeside home.

It was about a ten minute drive from the church to their house, and all during that time, Skye stared at the package and wondered. Even after they'd pulled into their long driveway and parked in the garage, she seemed lost in thought. Choosing to let her think, Grant unbuckled his daughter and walked into the house, cradling the baby and moving towards the nursery to put her down for a nap.

When he walked into the living room after changing, Skye was still staring at the box they'd been given, its resting place now on the coffee table. He sighed and sat next to her as she spoke.

"Phil, Melinda, Jemma, Leo, Bobbi, Lance." She said, pointing to each of the initials as she said the name it belonged to.

"Should we open it?"

Grant shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"...But what if it makes us miss them?" She asked quietly. His response was equally soft.

"You don't already?"

Breathing deeply, she picked up the letter opener on the table and cut through the tape, lifting the flaps and smiling when she saw what was inside.

There were quite a few photos, some personal things that both had left behind, and a letter from each of the team members. Grant laughed and picked up Skye's hula dancer, while she looked through the letters.

They were short, all of them written on an index card, but they were heartfelt and meaningful.

Phil said that all was going well with SHIELD, but that they hadn't found a hacker yet that could hold a candle to Skye. He also said that he had fully retired, and that he and Melinda had gotten married about six months prior, "everyone on this damn plane got married."

Melinda's was the shortest and very out of character for the agent, as she simply stated her emotions. All it said was "I miss you both very much, and pray that maybe someday we'll all see each other again. With love, Melinda May Coulson."

Jemma started hers by apologizing for telling Phil about Grace's dedication, but that she was glad she did, because it meant she could now say how much she missed the pair, and yes, that meant she'd forgiven Grant. It was signed "Jemma Fitz."

Leo's was simple, stating how amazing Skye's last feat was, and that he missed the spice they'd both brought to the team.

Bobbi said she was sorry she'd missed their brilliant escape, but that she wouldn't have let them escape, so it was probably better that she wasn't there. She also said that she "eagerly awaited the day that their daughters could meet."

The first thing Lance said was that he won the last game of poker he'd played with Grant. Then he stated that he was glad he'd met the man, and that he wished he could "watch Skye do her weird hacker thing one more time and try to figure it out."

Grant looked through the letters when she'd finished, chuckling every now and then. Skye was attempting to keep her emotions in check as she took out the photos. There was a wedding picture of FitzSimmons, now just Mister and Missis Fitz; Lance and Bobbi had eloped, but there was a photo of them holding a beautiful little girl; and there was one of Phil and Melinda, holding hands on the beach and laughing, "day one of retirement" written on the back. Then there were various snapshots of the team, some at random moments, some posed. One depicted Phil shaking hands with a man named Alan Sayers, the new director of SHIELD.

Skye felt tears leak out of her eyes, as Grant took the photos from her and went through them.

"I'm glad they came today. I'm glad they gave us this. I was afraid they'd never forgive us, but... they have."

She felt her husband's arms wrap around her as she cried softly.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. They know where we are now, we'll see them again."

Skye wept into Grant's shoulder, desperately praying that he was right. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to their room, setting her on the bed and curling next to her as she began to drift off. He took her hand and kissed it, then closed his own eyes and let sleep take him, saying his own prayers before surrendering to unconsciousness.

Their nap only lasted an hour, as a cry sounded through the baby monitor.

"Baby girl wants her mama..." Grant mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Mmph... Daddy's gonna go get her so mama doesn't have to leave the bed..."

Grant smiled a little, then stood and brought Grace to her mother so she could nurse. As he looked down at his little family, he thanked God for the second chance He'd seen fit to give them.

* * *

 _ **Five years later**_

* * *

Skye bustled around the house, dusting as she went and trying to make sure Grace didn't get into anything. Grant was getting the extra bedrooms ready, all three of them were going to be used.

"Mama, is cousin Amy nice? And can I hold baby Daniel?" Grace asked, arranging her Froot Loops by color in little piles on the table.

"I'm sure Amy is very nice, and it's up to Aunt Jemma whether or not you can hold Daniel." Skye answered, sweeping the duster over the lamps in the living room.

"Beds are made, floors are clean, dressers are good. We're ready for 'em." Grant stated as he came down the stairs, carrying a vacuum.

They finished tidying up the house just as Skye's phone pinged, alerting them that the plane was five minutes out.

"Grace! Are you dressed?" Skye called. Her daughter came out of her room wearing the outfit her mother had laid out for her, and Grant picked her up, exclaiming how beautiful she was. Then they all headed outside, walking down the steps on the side of the cliff and waiting a little ways from the beach as the small black plane came into view.

Skye felt her heart race as the doors opened and her friends began to appear.

Little Amelia Hunter was the first to jump out of the aircraft, laughing when she saw the lake. Her mother followed her, trying to keep the six-year old from running into the water. Lance jumped out, mirroring his wife and eventually just grabbing his daughter and hauling her away from the beach, giving her to Bobbi and pulling their suitcases from the cargo bay.

Leo stepped out of the plane next, helping Jemma who was holding their two-month old son, Daniel. The scientists grinned when they saw their old friends, and Skye felt her heart soar when Jemma gave Grant a hug.

The last out were Phil and Melinda, who closed the door on the plane and grinned. Skye ran to the couple and hugged them, letting a few tears slip down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much for being here..." She said. Phil squeezed her a little harder.

"Thanks for letting us come. I'm glad there's no more bad blood, so we can all be a family again."

Melinda put her hands on Skye's ever-so-slightly swollen stomach. "When is the newest addition arriving?"

"March fifteenth. We're hoping for Everett Jackson, but if it's a girl, it'll be Aleah Rose."

Phil grabbed their suitcases and followed everyone as they all began climbing the stairs, heading towards the estate that overlooked the bay. Skye paused on the top step, looking out over the water as her family's voices murmured in the background, finally reunited after eight years. She smiled as she heard Grace and Amy's laughter, then turned, walking towards the sound of home.

~ _Fin_ ~


End file.
